


In The Heart Of NYC

by JesterMonkey



Category: Captain America, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Cute, Fluff, Gen, Gender Nuetral Character, Guys did you see the trailer???, Not Romance, Other, Pre-Civil War (Marvel), Self-Insert?, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterMonkey/pseuds/JesterMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to New York City can be an exciting experience for some people. There's new sights to see and new events to experience. But sometimes you want to sit down and take it all in. Ash finds themselves at a park bench where they start up a conversation with a rather handsome man who speak like a war veteran. Well gee, I wonder who THIS man could be???</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Heart Of NYC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isissa/gifts).



> This is the first fan-fiction I've posted to this site, so right now I'm trailing it and trying to see what I can do exactly. But nonetheless, I hope you enjoy.  
> Also, I use UK English, I'm pretty sure I tried to use US English within this fic, so I'm sorry if things are spelt funny in a fan-fiction about Americans. :/

Walking around New York was so exciting and new to me. The smell of smoke and salt filled my lungs and lifted me off my feet. Bright signs flickered in front of my eyes and all of a sudden I was peckish for a diet soda and a cheeseburger.  
Time Square. There were so many people around and every word they said buzzed in my ears. I could overhear conversations about politics, friends, families and discussions regarding whether their spouse was going to find out about their two week affair. Advertisements for hundreds of products flashed in front of my face, causing my mind to stir.  
Every sense was being toyed with. Sight, smell, taste; I could feel the city almost as if it were alive.  
I sat down on a bench next to a man and took a break from all of the commotion.  
I looked up, staying still almost felt like the world was in fast forward. Everyone was moving faster than they were before. The white noise from before only seemed to be louder and more intense. I sighed and looked over to the man beside me.  
He was sketching in a small book; the picture looked like two titans fighting or clashing against one another. He was shockingly good given his muscled and athletic demeanour, though that was probably me being judgemental. He was wearing a grey hoodie which covered his blond hair. Peeling my eyes away from his sketch, I looked to his face.  
Woof. Or more correctly- HOLY HELL HE’S GORGEOUS. Like, how has he not being swarmed by women. Well, maybe that’s what…he wanted.  
I scooted to the right and coughed loudly.  
He looked to me. “Are you alright there?”  
“Are you an artist?” I gasped.  
The man rubbed his eyes. “No, sorry, I’m not an artist.”  
“I’m sorry, I just thought you were.” I said gesturing to his sketch. “It’s really good.”  
He smiled. Me-ow. “You really think so?”  
“Yeah!” I laughed. “Is it some sort of artistic expression or are you just sketching something?”  
He looked down to his sketch and sighed. “A little bit of both actually. I just needed to get away from work. I guess you could say that one of my…co-workers in being a pain.”  
“Ah…So this is a representation of this conflict then?” I sighed.  
He looked to me with a grin. “You know what? That’s it, that’s entirely what’s going on!” He closed the book and faced me. “How did you know?”  
“I’m just observant, is all.” I held out my hand to him. “I’m Ash.”  
He chuckled and shook my hand. “Mysterious. What’s it short for?”  
“Ashley.” I smiled. “What’s yours?”  
He paused for a moment. “You don’t know who I am?”  
“Should I?” I asked softly.  
He laughed uncomfortably and shook his head. “It doesn’t really matter. My name is Steve, by the way.”  
“Ooh, Steve? How ancient!” I giggled.  
He looked down. “You don’t know the half of it.”  
I smiled at him. “Should…we get to know each other a little better?”  
“I’m not so sure about that. Sorry.” He sighed.  
“Okay..?” I shrugged. “How about I ask you some questions, then? We’ll go back and forth. Like tennis!”  
He looked to me with a look that was sweet as honey and sighed deeply. “Okay. I’ll serve.” He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his thighs. “Are you from around here?”  
“Not quite.” I said shaking my head. “I’m from out of town but I moved here pretty recently. How…about you?”  
Steve looked up at me. “Born and raised in New York.” He smiled softly. “It’s your turn.”  
I bit my thumb in an attempt to distract myself from his apparent attractiveness. “What do you do for a living?”  
Steve sat back in the bench and stretched his arms. “I do lots of things, really. I’m a soldier, I’m a leader and I work for the government…kind of. Basically, when the world becomes a mess; I’m always there to clean it up. A super-soldier if you will. It’s tough and seemingly unrewarding but you gotta do what you gotta do, you know? Sometimes I think what would have happened if I didn’t end up like…this. Honestly, I don’t know what on earth I’d be doing if I wasn’t doing this.”  
I cocked a brow. “Damn.” I gasped. “You sound like an absolute saint!”  
“Really?” He said softly.  
“Yeah.” I giggled. “You sound like an old man too. Like, you kind of speak like one.”  
He grinned to himself. “Well, what brings you to New York?”  
“I basically just finished school but I wasn’t allowed to join their little club for ‘gifted youngsters’ so I just decided to live my own life.” I sighed. “Plus, I hear that pretty much every superhero ever lives in New York. I might luck out and meet one of them.”  
“I don’t think it’s very lucky…Meeting one of them at least.” He said, facing me. “I mean, given the usual circumstances that you’d see them I think it’s more unfortunate than anything else.”  
“I guess you’re right.” I shrugged. I shuffled my body around to face him entirely. “I just sympathise with them is all. It’s gotta be tough going out there all of the time doing something that very few people will really ever thank you for. No matter what you do, no matter who you are, there will always be that one person who will hate you regardless of what you do.”  
“Well said.” Steve grunted happily. “What would you know about being hated, though? You seem pretty nice to me.”  
“It doesn’t matter. You don’t even have to know me personally to hate me. Some people actually think like that.” I explained. “Some people have to know only one thing about me and then they’d hate me. It’s the same with these heroes.”  
“You seem to know what you’re talking about. Do you need to talk through it at all?” He said.  
“Kind of.” I sunk in the bench. “Do you have the time?”  
He nodded. “Of course. I’d be happy to help.”  
I smiled at him. “The only reason I ever went to that school was because everywhere else didn’t want me there. I had to move almost five states to be here for only two years of schooling. If it weren’t for the adults, I’d be one of the oldest there. There I felt like I could be myself and fit in with everyone else, mostly because I was like everyone else there. Now, I’m out of there and I’ve had to go back to hiding myself away.” I rubbed my eyes. “But those superheroes give me some form of hope, even if it’s just a tiny bit of hope. There’s at least one person out there making sure us freaks are safe.”  
“Wait. ‘Us freaks?’ What are you saying?” He said grinning at me.  
I shook my head. “Oh no, no! I’m mean, other people like me!”  
Steve smiled. “Can I tell you something?”  
“Sure. Maybe I could show you something too.” I shrugged.  
He leaned forward. “My full name…Is Steve Rogers.”  
“Oh!” I sighed. “Like Captain America, right?”  
“Yeah.” He nodded.  
There was a silence that rang in my ears. My eyes widened.  
“Holy shit.” I gasped.  
He furrowed his brow and pushed himself away from me. “Watch your language.” He snapped. “So anyway, you were going to show me something?”  
I pointed towards a flower in a garden bed a few feet away. We both stared at the single purple plant which stood out from the grey of the city around us. I grinned and focused steadily on it, then the flower began to wither and die. We looked to each other, Steve had a concerned look on his face.  
“That’s…” He began.  
I shook my head. “It’s awful, I know. But I hardly ever use it. I’d never use it against another human being.”  
He smiled at me. “That’s good. But I was going to say that was…sick? Really, it was. Thank you for showing me that.”  
I laughed.  
“Yeah…pretty sick.” I said, blushing. “If you think that’s interesting, pal, you should see my phone number!”  
He pursed his lips and chuckled. “You know…I might take you up on that offer.”  
It took a great deal of effort to avoid swearing loudly in a public space in front of a good-looking man who also just so happened to be freaking Captain America. I think he liked being able to talk to someone without the veil of fame covering up what turned out to be a really nice meeting.  
And would also turn out to be a really awesome date…or something.


End file.
